Hey There Yixing
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: [BABY VALENTINE PROJECT] Bagaimana kalau kita janjian? Seperti ini. Setahun lagi untuk memulai sebuah pendakian?. Apa tidak terlalu drama?. Kau yang menganggapnya sebuah drama. Ayolah kau jadi Ben dan aku jadi Alice. SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA/YAOI/ONESHOOT


BABY VALENTINE PROJECT

2017

14 Februari 2017

18.00 WIB

Project bersama

Flying White Unicron, D' eXcrusius Paripachuka and Pearl Luce

Hey There Yixing by Flying White Unicorn

Valentine Story by D ' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Just One Night by Pearl Luce

So, This is one of the three stories

=.=

 **Hey There Yixing**

Flying White Unicorn

Kim Junmyeon* Zhang Yixing

Rate T

YAOI

 _Prefer to fiction because real life is terrible_

Suara kereta api yang bergerak, riuh beberapa penumpang yang mulai membuka perlengkapan yang mereka bawa. Menutup telinga mereka dengan alat kecil bertali panjang yang menyalurkan musik. Junmyeon membuka tas punggungnya, satu yang dia ambil dan ditunggunya. Buku, membaca sebuah buku selama perjalanan yang dia tuju.

Tidak memperdulikan seberang tempat duduknya yang tampak menikmati alunan musik. Junmyeon sudah larut dalam membacanya. Kertas demi kertas Junmyeon lalui, barisan kata Junmyeon telusuri. Dirinya mulai masuk dalam cerita yang ia baca.

" _Capital A…_ hehe

Junmyeon menurunkan bukunya, melihat penampilan orang di depannya yang mengomentari bukunya. Seorang pria perawakan langsing dengan poni di depan menutupi jidatnya. Wajahnya manis dengan _dimple_ di salah satu pipinya.

" Ada yang lucu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak, aku hanya mau tertawa saja. "

Junmyeon melanjutkan membacanya, tidak menghiraukan lagi orang di depannya kini mengalunkan gumaman lagu.

" Aku pernah membaca novel itu. Cerita tentang dua orang yang pergi mendaki gunung bukan?."

Junmyeon menurunkan lagi bukunya, kali ini ia menatap namja itu dengan sedikit tertarik. Tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki imut di depannya juga penikmat torehan kata dan bau lembaran kertas.

" Aku Yixing…" ucap namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya

" Junmyeon.." Junmyeon menjabat tangan dengan jari-jari lentik di depannya.

" Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana seorang penulis mampu membuat pembacanya seakan masuk dalam cerita yang mereka tulis."

" Kau penulis?."

" Bukan, aku hanya penasaran. Siapa tokoh favoritmu disana?."

" Ben."

" Sudah kuduga!."

Pria bernama Yixing bersorak bahagia seakan tebakannya mampu memenangkan lotre untuknya.

" Dan kau?."

" Alice. Kenapa kau suka Ben?."

" Karena dia optimis dan…"

" Selalu berpikir dengan logika?." Sambung Yixing

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan.

" Alice selalu menggunakan imajinasinya. Wajar saja gara-gara dia mereka berdua tersesat." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi bukankah karena itu jalan cerita di buku itu baru mulai?." Tanya Yixing

Junmyeon terdiam, sudah dua kali dia membaca buku yang dipegang ditangannya itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berpikir lain tentang kejadian yang terkadang terbaca tersirat.

" Kau tahu hari ini orang merayakan hari kasih sayang." Ucap Yixing tidak memperdulikan Junmyeon yang masih berpikir tentang perkataannya.

" Lalu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Dibuku itu…. Tanggal 14 Februari lah mereka memulai pendakian mereka."

" Ya aku tahu." Jawab Junmyeon

" Apa yang kau lakukan di kota tujuanmu nanti?."

" Memulai bekerja. Dan kau?."

" Aku hanya mampir untuk melukis."

" Kau seorang pelukis?." Junmyeon menilai Yixing

" Bukan sih. Hanya siswa seni rupa saja hehe. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setahun lagi?."

" Siapa yang tahu? Tapi kemungkinan aku masih bekerja."

" Bagaimana kalau kita janjian? Seperti ini. Setahun lagi untuk memulai sebuah pendakian?."

" Apa tidak terlalu drama?."

" Kau yang menganggapnya sebuah drama. Ayolah kau jadi Ben dan aku jadi Alice."

Junmyeon ikut tersenyum atas tarikan _dimple_ yang terus-terus menggodanya untuk melayani apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang pemilik.

" Baiklah.. Setahun lagi? 14 Februari? Haha."

" Haha! Tanpa bertukar kontak dan tanpa pernah saling bertemu. Kita berjanji untuk berjumpa setahun lagi dan memulai perjalanan kita. _Deal?!_."

" _Deal._ "

Goyangan dalam kereta api dan suara beberapa orang yang berbicara mengalahkan suara mesin kereta mengiringi senyum Junmyeon dan Yixing yang saling berjabat dan menatap.

 **One Years Later….**

Junmyeon terakhir kali memeriksa kembali isi bawaan tasnya, tepat setahun yang lalu dia telah berjanji dengan seseorang yang hanya dikenalnya selama 30 menit didalam sebuah kereta api. Seseorang yang bisa ia pegang kata-katanya melalui pembuktian hari ini. Apakah dia akan muncul ataupun tidak.

Junmyeon merahi novel yang tergeletak di meja samping kasurnya. Tersenyum memikirkan pernyataan namja imut yang membuatnya menanti selama setahun belakang ini.

" Kau jadi Ben dan aku jadi Alice…"

Junmyeon memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya, sebagai salah satu pelengkap peralatannya memulai perjalanan ini. Memakai sepatunya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah yang ditempatinya sendirian.

Riuh stasiun oleh suara kereta yang lewat maupun orang yang menunggu. Junmyeon menatap jam di tangannya. Baru ia menyesali sekarang, kenapa dulu dia tidak memberikan waktu untuk bertemu. Apakah ia harus menunggu Yixing hingga malam?. Sedangkan yang ditunggu belum tentu datang.

" _Happy valentine day!."_

" Yixing!.."

" Junmyeon! Hehe maaf tidak ada coklat, sebagai gantinya ini."

Yixing memasangkan sebuah gelang ditangan Junmyeon, Junmyeon menatap apa yang dilakukan Yixing. Tidak sedikit pun Yixing merasa segan padanya. Walau ini pertemuan kedua mereka.

" Kau sudah lama menunggu?."Tanya Yixing

" Lumayan.."

" Nah beres. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita langsung pergi?." Tanya Yixing semangat

Junmyeon memeriksa gelang yang telah dikaitan Yixing di tangannya, berwarna hitam dan seperti terbuat dari akar pohon.

" Bagus terimakasih. Nanti aku akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu." Janji Junmyeon

" Tidak perlu seperti itu. Jadi?." Tanya Yixing mengedipkan matanya genit

" Aku sudah memikirkannya setahun ini. Bagaimana kita pergi ke gunung Uth? Tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup untuk kita sebagai pemula." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kemana saja asal denganmu Ben!." Ucap Yixing meniru salah satu percakapan di buku

Junmyeon tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Yixing.

" Baiklah _Lets go!."_

Setelah membeli tiket menuju tempat yang akan mereka sepakati, Yixing dan Junmyeon menunggu dengan memakan makanan kecil yang dibawa Yixing.

" Apa yang kau lakukan selama setahun ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Selain menunggu bertemu denganmu? Aku melukis hanya itu." Jawab Yixing

Junmyeon menelan besar-besar pau ditangannya, jawaban Yixing walaupun sederhana mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

" Pekerjaanmu lancar?." Tanya Yixing

" Lumayan."

" Baguslah. Itu kereta kita ayoo Junmyeon ayoo…"

Yixing mengambil tas nya cepat dan berjingkrak-jingkrak bagaikan anak kecil bertemu dengan mainan kesukaannya. Junmyeon tersenyum memandangi kelakuan Yixing. Sulit menyadari laki-laki imut di depannya itu berusia lebih tua darinya.

Di dalam kereta Yixing memaksa JUnmyeon untuk duduk disampingnya, walau Junmyeon merasa sedikit segan untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Yixing. Ia tetap menuruti kemauan lelaki berponi itu. Tanpa diminta Yixing memakaikan _hoodie_ di kepala Junmyeon menarik karetnya sehingga wajah Junmyeon seperti _marshmallow._ Yixing tertawa bahagia, Junmyeon yang malu-malu berusaha membuka apa yang sudah dibuat Yixing.

" Eh-Eh tidak, tetap seperti itu." Ucap Yixing melarang tangan Junmyeon membukanya

" Ini tidak cocok dengan wajahku." Ucap Junmyeon pelan

" Cocok, kau terlihat tampan dengan apapun." Puji Yixing

Junmyeon membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela di sebelah Yixing. Menutupi perasaan malu nya karena telah dipuji oleh Yixing. Yixing akhirnya mulai menghentikan ceritanya tentang segala macam yang ia ketahui, bergerak dengan sangat aktif di tempat duduknya. Dan kini tertidur disamping Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat Yixing yang tertidur seperti bayi. Perlahan Junmyeon memiringkan kepala Yixing hingga menyentuh bahunya.

Perjalanan kereta yang lumayan lama itu akhirnya menghentikan Junmyeon dan Yixing ke sebuah stasiun yang penuh dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau. Yixing menatap takjub seakan dia tidak pernah melihat rerumputan dan ilalang yang dibiarkan memanjang menutupi sebagian pinggiran jalan.

" Ayo kita menuju tujuan kita." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum, mempercayakan semuanya kepada Junmyeon yang seakan-akan memang terlahir untuk berjelajah bersama dirinya. Junmyeon menyetopkan sebuah taxi untuk mereka. Membicarakn kemana rute yang akan mereka tuju dan membiarkan Yixing yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela taxi. Junmyeon tersenyum rasanya kali ini dia telah benar memilih rekan berjelajah.

" Bagaimana? Kau suka? Ini adalah penginapan kita. Dan sore ini kita akan mendaki gunung itu." Ucap Junmyeon menunjukkan sebuah gunung yang kelihatan besar dari penginapan mereka.

" Wah ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Aku suka!."

" Baiklah, kau tunggu di dalam aku akan menyewa beberapa peralatan untuk kita." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah."

Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing menyerahkan kunci penginapannya dan pergi ke depan, tadi ketika ia sedang memesan kamar mereka ia melihat bahwa penginapan itu juga menyewakan beberapa alat untuk mendaki gunung.

 **Krek**

" Permisi.." ucap Junmyeon mencari sang pemilik penyewaan

" Oh maaf pamanku sedang dipenginapan. Memeriksa saluran air yang bocor. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?." Tanya seorang anak dengan senyum nya yang ramah kepada Junmyeon

" Aku kesini mau menyewa peralatan mendaki."

" Oh baiklah, lengkap atau tanpa tenda?."

" Lengkap saja untuk berjaga-jaga."

" Baik untuk berapa orang?."

" Dua."

" Baik akan kupersiapkan dahulu. Kau bisa memberikanku nomor kamarmu. Maka aku akan mengantarkannya nanti." Ucap anak itu ramah

" Baiklah terimakasih. Tapi bisakah kau mengantarkannya sebelum sore? Karena aku akan mendakinya sore ini."

" Bisa, setelah makan siang?."

" Baiklah setuju."

Junmyeon kembali ke penginapannya, diperjalanan nya bertemu dengan si pemilik penginapan yang disebut paman oleh anak laki-laki yang mungkin umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denga dirinya tadi. Junmyeon membungkuk menyapa. Si pemilik penginapan membalasnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Junmyeon tiba di depan pintu kamar, menatap kunci yang masih terpasang di pintu luar. Junmyeon menggeleng, pasti Yixing lupa mencabutnya karena terlalu bersemangat. Junmyeon menarik kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Suara berisik terdengar, Yixing telah memasang musik keras melalui ponselnya, Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidurnya. _Double bed_ memang seperti yang diminta Junmyeon.

" Yixing kecilkan suara musiknya." Ucap Junmyeon membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan peralatan mandinya.

" Haha kau tidak asik. Seharusnya kita berpesta setelah sampai disini dan sebelum mendaki nanti."

" Persiapkan saja apa yang mau kau bawa nanti. Setelah makan nanti kita akan siap-siap untuk mendaki. Jangan ada yang tertinggal. Mungkin kita akan menginap." Ucap Junmyeon menimbang-nimbang apa saja yang akan ditinggal di kamarnya atau tetap dibawanya.

" Wah aku tidak sabar lagi. Aku kana bawa semuanya. Bawaanku tidak banyak." Ucap Yixing menunjukkan tasnya.

" Baiklah. Kalau kau mau bawa semua. Jangan lupa nanti masih ada peralatan yang harus kau bawa juga." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku kuat kok bawa semuanya. Serahkan saja kepadaku." Ucap Yixing semangat.

Junmyeon mengacak-ngacak poni Yixing, penuturan Yixing tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang dinilai Junmyeon lebih kurus daripada dirinya.

 **Tok Tok Tok!**

Mata Junmyeon beralih ke pintu yang diketok pelan, menebak apakah itu makan siang yang dia pesan ataupun peralatan mendaki yang ia pesan tadi. Junmyeon membuka pintunya mendapatkan laki-laki muda tadi berdiri di depan pintunya membawa penuh peralatan mendaki yang telah ia pesan.

" Siang! Ini pesanan anda tadi." Ucap Anak laki-laki tadi

" Baiklah, pembayarannya?."

" Setelah kau mengembalikan semuanya saja nanti." Ucapnya

" Baiklah terimakasih…."

" Kyungsoo… Do Kyungsoo…"

" Ne terimakasih Kyungsoo."

Junmyeon menutup kembali kamarnya. Membawa semua peralatan masuk kedalam. Yixing yang duduk diatas lemari, mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya memandang Junmyeon dengan penuh tertarik. Junmyeon memilih-milih peralatan yang kira-kira ia bawa dan Yixing bawa.

" Nah sudah kau bawa saja peralatanmu ini. Aku akan membawa sisanya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hanya ini?." Tanya Yixing memastikan

" Ya bawa saja itu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Horee. Gomawo Junmyeon _ssi._." Yixing memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang

Junmyeon diam menghentikan kegiatannya menutup tas mendakinya, jantungnya berdebar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yixing. Yixing yang tampaknya menyadari perubahan Junmyeon. Mengendurkan pelukannya dan menjadi kikuk.

" Hehe makan siang nya kok belum datang yah." Tanya Yixing memecahkan kebisuan

" Aku akan menelepon lagi." Ucap Junmyeon berdiri mengurangi kekakuan tulangnya.

Junmyeon mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya, menjauh dari sosok Yixing yang semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Dalam hidup Junmyeon baru kali ini dia melakukan kontak dengan orang lain sedekat tadi.

Junmyeon berjalan perlahan dibelakangnya Yixing yang daritadi bernyanyi lagu yang belum pernah Junmyeon dengar, kini diam dengan napas tidak beraturan. Junmyeon tahu Yixing sudah kelelahan di setengah perjalanan mereka. Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya, memandang kedepan jalan sepetak yang mereka lalui.

" Kau yakin kan kita tidak salah jalan?." Tanya Yixing

" Ya aku yakin, lihat ini kita hanya perlu mengikuti jalan kecil ini untuk sampai ke atas."

" Kaki ku sepertinya lecet."

Junmyeon menatap kaki Yixing yang terbungkus sepatu, walau tidak bisa melihatnya Junmyeon tahu bahwa pendakian ini menyiksa Yixing.

" Kita istirahat dulu saja." Ucap Junmyeon

" Jangan, sebentar lagi gelap. Kita tidak akan bisa mendaki kalau sudah malam." Ucap Yixing

" Tapi kaki mu…"

" Aku hanya ingin melihat puncak ketika malam dan di pagi harinya. Menyaksikan senja dan subuh hari." Ucap Yixing.

Wajah Yixing yang setengahnya tertutup poni dan setengahnya lagi tertutup kain penutup wajah. Junmyeon hanya melihat manik-manik hitam dari mata Yixing. Yang menegaskan dirinya memang menginginkan apa yang di ucapkannya itu.

" Baiklah. Ayo ku gendong." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak lihat bawaanmu. Aku akan jalan sendiri."

" Apa kau masih sanggup?."

" Tentu Ben!."

" Aku Junmyeon, Alice."

" Haha dan aku Yixing, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon tersenyum ia mempersilahkan Yixing untuk berjalan duluan kemudian menjaganya dari belakang. Yixing mengangguk dan terus kedepan memimpin perjalanan mereka.

Awan yang mulai mengeluarkan warna jingga, bayangan Yixing yang kini semakin condong ke kiri semakin menandakan bahwa tujuan mereka semakin dekat. Yixing tidak bernyanyi sebagai gantinya mulutnya menggumamkan nada-nada yang menenangkan hati.

" Junmyeoon! Itu!." Teriak Yixing menunjuk pada satu titik

" Kajja!." Ucap Junmyeon semangat

Junmyeon dan Yixing berlari mendekati sebuah batu besar yang seperti telah di semen di tempat itu dalam waktu yang lama.

 _Puncak gunung!_

" Junmyeon! Benar ini benar puncak!."

" Yixing lihat!."

Junmyeon menunjuk matahari di samping Yixing yang semakin mencondong untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Yixing tidak melihat apa yang di tunjuk Junmyeon, sebagai gantinya ia melihat Junmyeon dan tersenyum kepadanya. Inilah senja tercantik yang pernah Junmyeon lihat dalam hidupnya. Matahari yang turun serta senyuman lebar Yixing yang mengarah kepadanya serta gerakan mata Yixing yang membuatnya terpaku.

" Junmyeon… mataharinya."

Terlambat Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya ketika matahari sudah nyaman berada dibawah.

" Yah.. Kenapa matahari begitu cepat meninggalkanku." Ucap Yixing sedih

" Matahari tidak pergi, hanya ia kini mengitari belahan dunia lainnya."

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali ke Junmyeon.

" Mari kita buat tenda kita. Ini sudah sangat terlambat." Ucap Yixing

Setelah pembuatan sederhana tenda mereka selesai. Yixing dan Junmyeon duduk di dekat api. Bekas-bekas pembuatan api Junmyeon temukan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Junmyeon hanya tinggal menambahkan beberapa kayu dan menghidupkan api.

Yixing semakin mendekat ke api, membuka bekal yang mereka bawa sambil bernyanyi bagai menghibur kayu yang merelakan diri mereka terbakar.

" _Hey there Delilah don't you worry about distance Im right there if you get lonely.. Give this song another listen… Im your side…"_

" Suaramu bagus." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eh terimakasih.. Suaramu juga walau kau tidak bernyanyi." Ucap Yixing malu-malu

Junmyeon tersenyum, jangankan untuk bernyanyi. Berbicara saja dia jarang karena ia sangat pendiam. Selalu menyibukkan diri dengan dirinya dan menutup diri kepada orang lain. Hanya Yixing rasanya orang asing pertama yang kemudian dekat dengannya.

" Apa kau sudah tidak dingin lagi?." Tanya Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk, kini ia bermain dengan api melalui kayu kecil yang dipegangnya.

" Aku akan merindukan ini." Ucap Yixing

" Mendaki?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Semua nya... mendaki, harum gunung, pegal otot, senja yang terlewatkan dan kau..."

" Kita dapat mengulangnya lagi jika kau mau. Tidak perlu menunggu setahun sekali. Sebulan sekali mungkin? Kau tidak melewatkan senja Yixing kalau kau tetap menikmatinya tadi." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk lagi, senyumnya terpanti di wajah manisnya.

" Aku berharap selamanya dapat membagi ini semua denganmu. Aku menyukaimu dan aku rasa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing kini mengabaikan kayu yang setengah hangus terbakar di tangannya, kini matanya menatap Junmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya. Junmyeon mendekatkan dirinya ke Yixing memastikan bahwa dia tidak kehilangan sorotan mata Yixing yang begitu ia sukai.

Bibir Junmyeon mencium lembut bibir Yixing. Terasa manis dan lembut, Junmyeon mengigit kecil bibir Yixing. Yixing membalasnya dengan sebuah lumatan kecil di bibir Junmyeon.

" Gomawo..." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk meneruskan ciumannya dan membiarkan api yang kini semakin berkobar di dekat mereka. Benar kata Junmyeon, semua tidak ada yang terlewatkan jika kita benar-benar bisa menikmatinya satu persatu sesuai dengan yang ada.

Pagi-pagi masih terlalu cepat untuk kebiasaan Junmyeon bangun. Perasaan dingin angin dan suara tepukan dari daun-daun membangunkannya. Junmyeon baru menyadari ia dan Yixing tidur hingga pagi di luar tenda dekat api unggun. Tenda yang semula ia buat kini hanya untuk melindungi tas-tas mereka. Yixing tidak lagi berada di sampingnya, Junmyeon melihat sosok Yixing duduk menunggu terbitnya matahari. Kepulangan matahari kemarin tampaknya menjadi dasar ia tidak ingin melewatkan kedatangannya pagi ini.

" Yixing.."

" Junmyeon lihatlah sebentar lagi!." Ucap Yixing menunjuk semburat cahaya yang tampak akan naik ke atas.

Junmyeon menatap apa yang ditunjuk oleh Yixing. Menunggu dengan tenang datangnya pagi.

" Itu dia!." Teriak Yixing bahagia

Junmyeon menyaksikan matahari yang mulai naik keatas, salah satu harapan Yixing ketika akan mendaki kini sudah terlaksana.

" Cantik...Seperti sebuah harapan." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon mengangguk menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Yixing, sambil menambahkan dalam hatinya.

 _Cantik seperti kau yang penuh harapan._

Perjalanan pulang menuju kebawah tidak sesulit yang dilakukan mereka kemarin untuk mendaki. Junmyeon dan Yixing terus bercanda. Junmyeon membungkuk pada paman penyewa yang berjumpa dengannya di tengah perjalanan dibawah gunung. Dengan sopan paman membungkuk sambil terus menatap Junmyeon.

" Sudah berhenti tertawa, lihat orang-orang melihatmu aneh." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah-baiklah. Nah itu penginapan kita. Ayo lekas buka semua yang kita pinjam dan kembalikan. Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo sampai kesini memastikan kita tidak kabur dengan peralatan mendaki miliknya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Haha baiklah tenang, akan kutambahkan coklat sebagai hadiah tambahan untuknya. Hitung-hitung valentine kemarin." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak kepala Yixing yang masih memakai hoodie. Tidak terbayang bagaimana dia bisa seakrab ini dengan manusia yang hanya dikenalnya dalam waktu yang cepat, di dalam kereta dan dalam sehari setahun yang lalu.

" Ini coklatnya, ucapkan terimakasih untuknya." Kata Yixing menyerahkan semua peralatannya.

" Baik aku akan membalikkan semuanya. Tunggu aku." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing menarik Junmyeon yang sudah akan membereskan segala peralatan mereka. Memeluk erat laki-laki yang semalam mengatakan cinta kepadanya.

" Aku belum membalas ucapanmu."

" Ucapan?."

" Aku juga mencintaimu. Ingatlah aku seperti mana yang kau ingat."

" Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, apalagi suaramu selalu akan ku ingat." Jawab Junmyeon

Junmyeon pergi membawa segala peralatannya, membiarkan Yixing yang kini sudah naik kembali ke atas lemari dan melambaikan tangannya ke Junmyeon dengan senyum manisnya.

 **Creek**

" Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo!." Panggil Junmyeon

" Eh kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana pendakiannya?."

" Seru, aku suka walaupun gunung ini sangat mudah dan tidak tinggi. Tetapi aku suka." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tentu! Sering-seringlah kemari.. Biar ku chek dulu ya." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Ini ada coklat dari Yixing. Rekan sekamarku." Ucap Junmyeon

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, mengambil coklat yang di ulurkan oleh Junmyeon.

" Rekan sekamarmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

" Ne dia memberikanmu ini."

" Er..."

" Junmyeon..Panggil aku Junmyeon."

" Oh okay Junmyeon, aku tidak mengetahui kau datang berdua. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya mengapa kau memesan alat pendakian untuk dua orang."

" Aku berdua dengan seseorang. Namanya Yixing. Kami memesan kamar juga berdua. Tanyakan saja pada paman mu."

" Oh tidak-tidak perlu mungkin aku memang tidak melihatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo

 **Cleek**

" Nah ini Pamanmu. Dia melihat aku dan Yixing berkali-kali." Ucap Junmyeon seakan masih belum yakin bahwa Kyungsoo mempercayainya.

" Ada apa?." Tanya pemilik penginapan

" Kyungsoo hanya penasaran dengan rekanku Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eh tidak… Aku hanya merasa Junmyeon datang sendirian kemari. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Hmm.. Siapa namamu nak?."

" Junmyeon.."

" Junmyeon, kau memang datang kemari sendirian." Ucap pemilik penginapan itu pelan

" Tidak-tidak, kau melihatnya ketika aku memesan kamar kan?." Junmyeon tidak bertanya melainkan menegaskan sesuatu hal.

Pemilik penginapan menggeleng pelan.

" Kau melihatnya ketika aku turun dari mendaki tadi. Ya kau melihat kami."

" Aku hanya melihatmu sendirian Junmyeon.."

" Junmyeon sudahlah." Ucap Kyungsoo prihatin

" Tidak! Ayo ikut aku ke kamar. Akan kutunjukkan Yixingku!."

Junmyeon menarik Kyungsoo dan pemilik penginapan menuju kamarnya. Membuka lebar-lebar kamarnya berharap mata bingung Yixing menyambutnya di dalam.

" Yixing!...Yixing!..." Panggil Junmyeon

Junmyeon mencari Yixing hingga ke dalam toilet kamarnya, menatap kosong tempat tidur Yixing yang tampak rapi. Junmyeon mencari tas Yixing ataupun perlengkapannya. Tidak ada satupun yang ditemukan Junmyeon selain kehampaan kamar.

" Tidak-tidak! Yixing!."

" Junmyeon…"

" Ada! Yixing itu ada! Dia nyata!."

" Jummyeon…Sudahlah.. Hal seperti ini kadang terjadi pada beberapa orang. Berterimakasihlah kau diberikan kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan dirinya." Ucap pemilik penginapan keluar bersama Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit semangat kepada Junmyeon dengan menepuk bahu nya.

Junmyeon berjalan ke kiri kanannya seperti orang kebingungan. Junmyeon diam mencoba mengingat hal apa yang dapat membuktikan bahwa Yixing itu nyata. Junmyeon memegang tangannya. Ingat satu-satu hal yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya. Junmyeon melihat ikatan gelang dari akar pohon itu nyata. Masih terpasang di tangannya. Satu-satu hal yang membuat Yixing memang nyata.

Junmyeon menatap ke atas lemari, tempat biasa Yixing loncat dan duduk di atasnya. Junmyeon melihat atas lemari, buku _Capital A_ tergeletak disana. Entah kapan Junmyeon melemparnya hingga kesana. Junmyeon merahi buku kesukaannya. Apakah benar ia hanya berkhayal tentang sosok seorang Yixing. Tetapi bagaimana bisa begitu nyata untuknya. Junmyeon tiba di bagian akhir buku membaca apa yang selalu dia lewatkan di buku tersebut.

" _Untuk mendiang anakku Zhang Yixing yang selalu merindukan senja dan penanti matahari terbit di puncak gunung"_

 _-Zhang Lie-_

 **END**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA**

 _Untuk valentine yang tidak begitu kelam dan tidak secerah senyum mu kepadaku…_


End file.
